happy birthday
by onominous
Summary: today is a special day for a certain changeling, so why isnt anyone celebrating? Raven and Beast boy have a heart to heart conversation.someone from Beast boy's past comes back for revenge. no longer a one-shot. WARNING: blood, torchure, and maybe death.
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday

**I was deciding whether or not to make this a one shot or just add it to another of my stories. Guess it turned into a one shot. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: yes, I own the Teen Titans. I also own a fat cat named Garfield who dances to disco. No, I do not own Teen Titans.**

Beast boy lay in bed, starring at the ceiling. Checking the time on his digital clocks, he got up, and slowly made his way down the hallway, making sure to be as quiet as she could. Slowly sliding the common room doors open, he poked his head through and did a quick search before walking in and silently closing it back.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator; he took out a small cupcake. Letting out a long, and drawn out sigh, he sat down at the table. Pulling out a lighter and a candle from a nearby drawer, he lit the candle and stuck it into the cupcake, watching as the wax slowly drips down.

"Happy birthday to me." He whispered, almost inaudible. He starred at the lit candle for a few more seconds before blowing it out, engulfing him in darkness.

"Beast boy?" The lights suddenly turned on, temporally blinding him. It didn't take a genius to guess who it was, with that monotone voice of hers, it could only be Raven. Slightly shocked, he instinctively shot up, causing his chair to fall back with a loud _thud_!

"Raven! Oh um…what are you doing up this early?" He said, picking up the fallen chair. Raven walked towards the changeling, sitting down across from him.

"I always get up at this hour; it gives me time to meditate. What are you doing up? You usually don't even get out of bed until noon." Beast boy sat back down, staring at the small cupcake with the candle sticking out of it. She put two and two together and… "Today isn't your –"

"Birthday? Yeah, it is." He said this with no emotion. Almost as monotonous as Raven's. Raven's mind was buzzing with thoughts.

'_Today is Gar's Birthday? How come I never knew about this? Come to think of it, why haven't any of us celebrated this? Come to think of it, we celebrated all of our birthdays, except for his. Now I feel guilty.'_

"Why haven't you told anyone?" She whispered. He look in her eyes, showing no sign of his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Because me being born is not worth celebrating." Raven starred at his in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Beast boy scoffed, bringing his attention back to the cupcake.

"Come on Raven, you know all the things that happen to me. All the things I've done. You of all people should know that there is nothing to be happy about my birth." He chuckled slightly. "I'm even more unlucky then Jinx."

"No, you're wrong." Beast boy looked up. "Look, you know I'm not the one to get all touchy but…I'm really happy that you were born."

"Raven I-"Beast boy began quickly cut off by Raven.

"Listen you moron. Without you, the Titans would've never even formed. If it wasn't for your pestering, Cyborg would still be roaming around streets, not knowing where he belonged. Starfire would've been abducted by those alien freaks, and Robin would be patrolling the city, barely even getting time for rest."

"And you?"

"I… I would be dead. The world would be dead. If it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have experienced life and friends, so don't you dare say you are unwanted to this world. The past is past Beast Boy, it's time to start living in the presence."

"Thanks Rae." Beast boy said, giving her a rare, genuine smile. Not one of is goofy grins that usually earned him a smack in a back of the head. But I real smile. Raven got up, and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're only as nauseating as you act. Don't forget that." As she neared the door, she gave a half turn, with a small smile. "You should probably get some rest, because later we are going to have an _actual _celebration." Beast boy chuckled again, as she stepped the rest of the way through the door.

Beast boy slowly touched the place where she had laid down her kiss, allowing a small smile cross his face. At least now he knew that someone cared.

**A sappy ending, I know. It's almost twelve and I am typing while watching Pretty Little Liars. Does anyone else watch that show? Isn't it awesome? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Surprises

**Whoa! Did not expect for this to happen. Yes it's a two-shot. Maybe more! I don't know yet, but my head is buzzing with all these idea that came to overnight. And the best part is, if you and I are lucky enough this will be an everyday story! That means a new chapter every day. Come on say it…  
sweetness!**

**Disclaimer: *sobs in black clothes* the Titans are dead and I will never own them. Happy? *Sobs even more***

Hours later, Beast boy was starring once again at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Just the thought of someone actually cared about him kept him awake. He looked up as he heard three soft knocks at the door.

"Come in." He called out. No one entered. "I said you could come in." he called out again. No such answer. Sighing, he got up and walked to the door, about to tell whoever off. He was only met with cards with arrows on them, leading him down the hallway.

He rolled his eyes, and began following the cards to the common room.

'_This is so lame.'_ He thought. _'But thoughtful. I don't want everyone to feel guilty for not knowing about my birthday.'_ Nearing the common room, he took a deep breath before opening it.

"Surprise!" Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven somewhat yelled. The room was filled with green and purple balloons, and multi-colored streamers. There was Cyborg's seven layered cake, and Starfire was holding her meat crown, which was plopped on his head.

"Thanks guys, really." Beast boy said, slowly taking off the hat. "But you shouldn't have."

"What do you mean 'shouldn't have'?" Cyborg said.

"I mean I don't…. I- this is just a waste of time." He finally got out.

"We are truly sorry for never celebrating your day of birth. All is forgiven?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not angry. I didn't tell you so you don't have to feel guilty. It's just… nothing good ever happens on my birthday. That's why I celebrate it alone."

"Please Beast boy, I'm not asking you as your leader, but as your friend. I don't know what would've happen to me, to any of us if it wasn't for you. Could you at least stay for cake?" Robin asked. Beast boy could detect the hurt in his words, and gave in.

"Fine. But let me run back and get my communicator. A hero is always prepared." Without giving them a time to answer, he ran out the door to his room. Digging in the last place he saw it, which was underneath a pile of dirt laundry.

"Looking for this?" Instantly, he stopped what he was doing, his eyes growing wide. He knew that voice. That same voice that haunted his dreams since his parents died. The voice of… "It's been a while hasn't it Logan?"

"It can't be. You're supposed to be in jail. You were supposed to be dead." He whispered.

"I am very much alive. Why don't you look up and see?" Beast boy slowly looked up towards his window, and saw a man who held out his communicator mockingly. This man…was Nicholas Galtry.

"What do you want?" Beast boy asked, glaring daggers.

"The same thing I wanted when you ran away. I'm a little low on money, y'know." He showed him his rows of yellow teeth, causing Beast boy to cringe.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged. I won't kill you today; I just wanted to give you this message." He began to walk out the window. "Happy Birthday." And he was gone. Starring out the open window, he finally let his words sink in. he was going to die. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to be murdered by his uncle. He slowly slid down the wall.

This was the end of Garfield Mark Logan.

**I personally hate this chapter; it was too fast for me. Tell me if you think I should continue this story, and any ideas would be pt at use. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

**Wow. I- I'm not crying, I'm sweating through my eyes. Sorry, total Phineas and Ferb fan here! I'm just so stoked that people actually want me to continue this story. T-T. You guys rock!**

**Poll: Would you have made Beast Boy the leader of the teen titans, instead of Robin?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But if the owners of D.C nation would like to trade I have a bottle of perfume with sparkles in it, a box of nail polish, and a rubber band. I also do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

"Beast boy's been gone for a while now, you don't think he bailed." Cyborg said.

"Maybe someone should do the 'checking up' on him." Starfire suggested. All heads turned towards Raven, who was sitting on one of the counter stools reading a novel.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Could you go check up on Beast boy? He hasn't come back down." Robin practically begged.

"Why me." The titans all exchanged glances.

"It appears that friend Beast boy trust you the most." Starfire inquired.

"Yeah, and B always says he wants to spend more time with you." Cyborg through in his two cents.

"Why not you, you're his best friend." She dejected.

"Hey, I'm not the person sneaking around at night and found out it was his birthday." He said waving his hands in the air dramatically.

"I have you know that I come here every morning. It's the quietness it gets all day!" Now the both of them were arguing, each not going down without a fight.

"Friends, if neither of you will go, I will gladly take place." Starfire said, getting a bit fed up with their persistent arguing.

"NO!" They both yelled at the same time, causing Starfire to hide behind Robin's cape.

"Sorry Starfire, I'll just go." Raven said, excusing herself, and leaving the room. She made her way down the narrow hallways, passing her room until she came to Beast boys. The door was left wide open, and Raven hesitantly walked in. the room was still a pigsty.  
Typical.

Something was off though…glass? There was glass scattered on the floor, and a large gaping hole in his window. What happened?

"Beast boy ?" she was about to leave the room when she saw him, sitting by the door frame, stareing at the window. He wore a expression of pure horror on his face. Raven got on her knees and waved her hands in front of his face.

He didn't even blink. He held a distant look, that did not waver. He just starred at the window.

"Beast boy, can you hear me?" She asked. He didnt answer, but an audible croak could be heard. She decided to go get one of the other titans. Maybe they can knock him out of his stupor. "I'll be right back."

As she got up, and was almost half way to the room, she was suddenly yanked back down.

"Beast boy what are you –" His hand shot over her mouth, yet he kept his focus on the window.

" You can't tell anyone." He whispered.

"Tell what?" She found herself whispering too. He stayed silent for a few mminutes.

"He's comming back."

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But ther red squidally lines ge ton my nerves and every time i do the spell check thing, it turns out in spanish! So i promise to make the next chapter longer. Please excuse any mispelled of gramatical errors you see in this chapter.**

**If you are haveing trouble on what to do next, click on the yellow box bellow this text and state your problema. While your at it, tell me what you think. Thatnkies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Yeah, sorry for the confusion people. But it's all good now. It just gets really frustrating to know that every word you spell right has that red squiggly that no one has the name for, keeps appearing. Good news is that it's fixed and I am presenting you with another chapter. :D.**

**My answer to poll: yes, I would defiantly make Beast boy the leader instead of Robin. At least Beast boy knows how to have fun while being it.**

**One more thing, the oc that you are about to see does not belong to me; she belongs to MasterIcePhoenix who was nice enough to let me use it. (Plus she would kill me if I said I owned her. O.o)**

**Disclaimer: ha ha ha ha ha! ****That's a good one. Me owning the Teen Titans keep dreaming!**

"Who's back?" Raven said. He didn't answer. "Answer me!" She was practically begging now. Whatever it was that broke into his room had put him in shock, it is her job as a friend to help snap him out of it.

"My uncle." Raven starred at him in confusion. _'That's it? That can't be it! He went off into space just because of his relative? What a baby!'_

"Beast boy come on, this isn't funny. The rest is waiting for us as we speak." She said, nudging at his arm. He slowly shook his head.

"You don't understand. None of you do! You see what happens when my birthday comes, bad things! Don't you get it?" He snapped, now standing. He was making his way towards the window.

"And where do you think you're going?" Raven said, shocked that he had snapped at her and then just walk away. She could feel her own rage bubbling up inside of her.

"Anywhere but here!" He was just about to morph when black energy surrounded him from his waist down. "Raven!"

"I'm not letting you go until I get better answers."She said, holding down the still struggling Beast boy.

"I don't need to give you any answers, this is my problem and I'll deal with it. Let me go!" Raven held him down still.

"Stop struggling or else." Raven threatened.

"Or else what, you'll send me to a mental institution? Like I care, the only way this birthday would get better is if you did. Now let me go." Finally losing her concentration, the black magic disappeared and as soon as he got the chance, he jumped out of the window before transforming into a bird and flying off.

Raven ran up to the window, enraged.

"Fine, go! Like I care!" She yelled before teleporting to her room.

* * *

Beast boy messed up, yes he knew, but if the rest of them find out about _him_ they wouldn't let him out of their sight. It's bad enough knowing that the man who tortured you as a child is coming back to finished what he started. The man was not known for making mistakes, let alone twice.

He landed at the end of the bay, where the city laid. Only taking a second glance at the tower, he walked the rest of the way to the city. Maybe some fresh air,_ or as fresh as it can get in a city, _will take his mind off of _recent _events.

He walked through the streets of Jump, ignoring the passing people who gave him waves. He stopped abruptly as his stomach growled ferociously. Causing a few people to stare. Beast boy blushed.

'_Maybe I should grab a quick bite to eat.'_ He nodded inwardly to himself, he scanned his surroundings. There were very little buildings, ones that sold food for that matter. The only food infested place was a creepy café, _Pete's butchery_ (Defiantly not going there), and _vegans delight_.

Normally, Beast Boy would be thrilled to go to the last one, but the cooks there obviously do not know how to cook, so it was off to the creepy café. He sat down at the table in the back of the room, letting out a long sigh. There was no way he was going back to the tower anytime soon.

"Sir?" Beast boy shot his head up to see a young Goth girl starring at him in confusion. "May I take your order?" She looked annoyed; he must've zoned her out while she looked like a complete fool standing there.

"Oh sorry um, just a cup of coffee." Yes, Beast Boy loved coffee. It was one of his many, _many_, secrets. The waitress nodded and went to go prepare his drink. Beast boy sighed once again as he stared out of the opened window. Watching as the passerby's went about their business.

'_must be nice."_ He thought solemnly. '_Being normal.'_ Oh how Beast boy longed to be 'normal'. Sure, being a famous super hero had its ups, but it also had its downs. Like enemies, or putting your own health at risks to save a total stranger.

"There you go." The waitress said, placing his cup on the table before leaving. Beast boy inhaled the aroma of the coco beans. After finishing the drink, he walked out of the café. He decided that it wasn't half bad and he would go there again… if he wasn't dead.

He walked down an alley way aimlessly, until he came to a dead end. He was about to just fly over when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and there standing in front of him was a girl, about the same age as him. Her hair was a bright red, tied in a braid, topped off with fox ears on the top of her head.

She wore dark blue jeans, a light green shirt, and black and white sneakers. She also had a fox tail.

"Are you Garfield Logan? A.k.A Beast boy?" She asked, she had a slight purr in her voice too.

"Who's asking?" Beast boy asked. She stared at him for a moment before punching him square in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards. He wiped the blood off the blood that was dripping from his nasal. He was just getting ready to pounce when he was suddenly knocked down by a brick panther. He was using all his strength to try and pry him off.

The girl stepped towards h the still struggling Beast boy.

"The name's Roxy, and I have some news to tell you about your uncle." She said with a sinister smile.

**Cliff hanger! Ha ha ha! Surprising right, thanks you. I try. This is like the longest chapter in this story. I hope you all like this chapter. I'll prove to my sisters that I can to get 20 reviews. Please, help this girl rub it in her sisters' face by telling me what you thought about this. Thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**A new chapter means a new day! Or something like that. Not much to say today, just I'm not very good with action scenes. :D**

**Poll: if there was one thing you could change about Beast boy, what would it be?**

**Disclaimer: me no owe, you know sue.**

Roxy watched in amusement as her brick panther gnawed at Beast boy, snapping its wide mouth on him. She saw the look of horror at the mention of Galtry. And he had every reason to; Galtry was not a man to be played with. But what could Galtry hold against this little green freak? He didn't look much like a threat. But she was to obey he master's rule.

She crouched down to his level, watching as Beast boy moved his head side to side avoiding the panthers jaws.

"Yes, it appears he has a change of plan. He sent me to come retrieve you, don't know why but he did. And oh, be careful, those teeth are sharp." She said, with a small smirk.

"You're working for him? Whatever he's promising, he won'tgive it to you." He said before morphing himself into a t-Rex and using what little space he had to whip the panther out of the way with his tail into a wall. Causing it to shatter into a million of pieces.

"Aw, I really liked that one." She pretend to pout. "No worries there's plenty more where that came from." Using the elements she had around her, she made some brick panthers, lions, and bears. Medal crocodiles and alligators, and anything else that could be used to take him down.

"Um, maybe we can think this through? Share a soda maybe?" Beast boy said, trying to find a way out of this sticky situation.

"Your uncle always said you would always try to lighten things up with a joke. Pathetic. Too bad none of your jokes won't get you out of this problem." She snapped her fingers, and each of her minions slowly approached their prey. Roxy turned into a bright red fox, pouncing on Beast boy.

* * *

Raven was hovering in the air in the middle of her room, attempting her meditate. Her emotions had gone while with her last outburst. Some agreed, saying how he was being such a jerk and that she was just trying to help. Others were saying he was hurt and she should've followed him.

And some were in the middle of all this tension, freaking out. A.K.a Timid.

'_Raven, he was hurt, you shouldn't have yelled at him like that.' _Wisdom said._ 'You should've known better.'_

'_Yes I-"Raven tried to say._

'_Lies! He was the one who yelled at us first for trying to help him!' _Rage said, sticking to her name.

"_I know but-'_

'_So what, this is BB we're talking about. You all know what happen to him in his past.' _Bravery said_. 'At least half of it that is.' _She added.

'_Brave this isn't about-' _

'_He is a hurt spirit that you should've taken the time to talk to him.' _Knowledge said.

'_I could care less.' _Rude said, at this all the emotions were arguing.

"_Listen. I know what I did was wrong but-'_Raven started, but was soon stopped by a knocking at her door.

"Friend Raven, you have yet to return with friend Beast boy. Is everything the alright?" Starfire. Of course the boys will send her; they were to scared of her.

"Leave me alone Starfire." She yelled out.

"Perhaps you could do the explaining as to why there is a large whole in Beast boy's looking glass?" _'Darn.'_ Raven thought. She knew she should've fixed that the first chance she got.

"You mean window." Raven corrected.

"Do not try to change the subject, friend Beast boy is missing and he has not returned for quite a few hours." Hours? The she thought it has only been a few minutes. Was she really battling with her emotions for so long? "Perhaps you know where he is."

"Star…can we talk?" She could hear her squeal as the door opened, revealing Starfire. She flew over to Raven, sitting in the same lotus position as she.

"You wish to speak of Beast boy." Raven slowly nodded. It still amazed her. Starfire could read her like an opened book, even with her having to hide her emotions. She is one of the few people that could.

"Earlier today, when you all suggested I check up on _him_," She did not feel like saying _his_ name. "I found him on the floor over, starring off into space. I asked him what was wrong, and he said someone was coming. I don't know who though. We didn't get that far. I got sort of…fed up after him just staring out into space and I yelled at him." Starfire took in the information, trying her best to absorb each word.

"He was about to leave, but I stopped him from going. He got even angrier and we both said things we shouldn't have. He flew out of the window before I could do anything and I got even angrier. And told him that…I didn't care if he left. And now I'm here." Starfire nodded, seemingly understanding what she was saying.

"I think the best thing to do is find Friend Beast boy and apologize." Starfire said, getting up to leave. "And do it the quickly, before something bad happens." And she was gone. She was right, and she set out to find him.

She looked everywhere. To the comic book store, he arcade, even the park. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She asked a few random people if they seen him. None of them have.

'_I need some tea.'_ She said, rubbing her temples. She walked to her favorite café. It was concededly dark, with lit candles as the only sources of light. It had dark music playing through the speaker. She usually came here when she needed to be alone.

"Hey Raven." Said a Goth girl, who was holding a small note book.

"Nevula." Raven address. She had knew Nevula for a while now, and considered her a close friend.

"The usual?" Raven simply nodded, starring at the window. Nevula came back a few minutes later with a cup of herbal tea. She was surprised to see her sit down across from her.

"Ok, what's up? You seem more down than usual." She said, handing her, her tea. Raven glared at her, but excepted the tea.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Raven asked. Nevula shrugged.

"I'm on break. Now talk."

"I've been searching for my friend, Beast boy. I said some things I shouldn't have, well thought them anyway. Now I'm searching for him to apologize." Raven explained.

"Beast boy? You mean that cute green guy that you say always annoy you. I saw him here not too long ago." Raven couldn't help but blush at her _cute green guy_, but managed to keep t down to a minimum. The important thing was to find Beas boy.

"You saw him? Which way did he go?" Nevula pointed in the direction. Raven quickly got up, leaving Nevula at her seat.

"Hey, you forgot to pay!" She yelled.

"Put it on the titans tab." She said, quickly leaving the building. She searched the streets. Not finding any signs of her happy go lucky friend. She was suddenly pushed to the ground, lucking up, she saw a brunette, who was just getting up. "Watch where you're going next time." Raven said, dusting herself off.

"It's a mad house down there!" She screamed, running again. Raven quickly ran the rest of the way down. A medal head of a triceratops rolled passed her from a nearby alley. She turned on her heals, slowly making her way down the narrow aisle.

She froze as she saw a red head girl pick up a limp green figure. Her green figure. The girl spotted Raven and smiled.

"Well hello there." She said, visibly showing the bloody and bruised Beast boy.

"What are you doing with him." Raven asked, raising her hands, ready to fight.

"Oh, we were just going to get to know each other over a cup of tea." Raven scowled at her sarcasm. "Sorry Raven, but little Garfield is coming with me." She said.

"Not on my watch." She said, about to send a blast of her dark energy, when she was suddenly grabbed by the arms by a large titanium man. She struggled from his grip.

"Well, I think I will be going now." Soon a whole swarm of titanium men surrounded Raven. by the time she blasted all of them away, the girl, and Beast boy were gone.

Raven fell onto her knees, tears almost streaming down her eyes.

"Garfield."

**READ THIS PEOPLE!**

**Tomorrow there will not be a chapter. I am taking the day off to finish my book report. So sorry guys. . I'll make it up to you somehow. Also, Nevula is my own o.c.**

**Please tell me if this story should continue! As in review, Thankies!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**I don't think I have said this yet but thanks to all who has reviewed, followed, favorite, glanced, accidentally clicked on this link and pm me. I thank you kindly. **

**Answer to my poll: Well I would say nothing, 'cause he is perfect the way he is, but wouldn't it be awesome if he was real?**

**Also, before you go pointing fingers I have given permission to Titans4life to use a part of my story to use on my story. I have also said that Paliejuice could write her own version of this story. Ok, glad we got that settled.**

**Disclaimer: I own the the Teen Titans. *Gets hit with a cane* ok, I don't. Can't you people take a joke?**

* * *

"Very good my servant, you've done well. The boy didn't cause to much trouble did he?" the girl shook her head,

her braid moving from side to side.

"Piece of cake, he barely put up a fight. I don't see why you couldn't go after him yourself, or even interested in him." The girl said, handing the still limp green figure to her_ master. _

"You ask too many questions, you know that. But since you have done well, I will share my story. Garfield's father, my brother, and his wife were scientist living in Africa. On a _fortunate_ boating incident, little Garfield lost his parents, making their investment his. So, I adopted his, and was planning on getting the money, if you know what I mean." The girl felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach, but quickly covering it up, wanting to hear the rest of this story.

"I didn't kill him instantly, of course. Why with his powers, he could become the greatest villain ever. And that's what I made him do. Rob banks, killing people on his way. Until I decided what I had wasn't enough and I wanted more…"

_Garfield walked through the door covered with blood that wasn't his, carrying a sack of money he just stole. He looked around the room and sighed. No sign of Galtry._

"_How much loot you got, boy." The small child let out a surprised yelp, stumbling back a few feet. He thruster the sack towards the man, not looking him in the eyes. "That's it?" He asked, showing him a few wads of cash._

'_T-that's all I could get." The boy whimpered. "If I stayed any longer the police-" _

"_The police? The police should've snatched you up a long time ago!" He said, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his shirt. "I've should've gotten rid of you a long time ago!" The boy struggled from his grip. Tears streaming down his face._

"_No please!" He said. Too late. The boy screamed as a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a large cut across his abdomen, oozing blood. He nearly vomited. _

"_This time, there'll be no more mistakes." Galtry swiped his knife across the boy's face. The boy screamed out in pain._

"_Stop." He groaned. Galtry simply ran the knife down his left arm slowly, causing the young boy to whimper. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm. _

"_Now, I'm going to make this quick, don't struggle as much, it'll be less painful." Something told Garfield it was going to be extremely painful. The boy began to shake._

"_Stay away from me." He growled. His ear twitching. The man just smirked, still approaching the boy. Garfield suddenly screamed. Fur ran all over his body, he grew four times his height. He grew a snout and his eyes turned almost a beaded black. _

_It stood on its hind legs, towering over Galtry._

"_What are you?" Galtry had never seen, or even heard of this creature. But no matters, he would kill the boy .Before he knew it though, he was pinned to the ground and being swiped at the chest with the beasts massive claws._

_He thruster the knife in the back of the beast, hoping it would let go. No such luck. It simply pulled it out, and threw it in another direction. Soon after continuing to claw his prey._

_Galtry could feel himself losing couciouness. He could feel his own blood surrounding around himself. He passed out. _

_Garfield collapsed on the floor, clutching his aching stomach. It seemed it was almost healed…strange. He looked over at his uncle, who was sprawled out on the ground in a heap of blood. For a second, Garfield didn't know what to do, and then it struck him. He could leave now. Live a new life and get away from his father's abusive brother. So he did._

_He ran. _

_He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, into the darkness which was the world._

_Inside the blood stained house, was the body of an evil man. He appeared dead, unmoving. That is, until the man's brown cold eyes shot open. _

"From then on, I swore I would get my revenge. And this time, his death will not be fast in painless. No. I want to see him suffer." The girl gulped.

* * *

Raven sauntered through the common room doors, exhausted. She had searched everywhere in the city. She was greeted by three smiling faces. She sat down at the couch without a word, starring at her hands.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but shrugged off.

"Friend what is the wrong, did you not apologize to friend Beast boy." Raven shook her head.

"I- I" She stammered. She couldn't get the words out.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked. It wasn't like raven to be like…this. Even if she was the shyest of the group! Raven took in a deep breath.

"I went out to look for him star, like you said. But when I did find him…I don't know, he was ambushed by this girl. I tried to reach him…I was so close." She whispered the last part.

"Where's B." Cyborg asked, fear in his voice. Raven simple shook he head. It struck all the titans at the same time. "No." Cyborg breathed. Starfire was balling her eyes out, and Robin just stared out the bay.

"Raven, you could locate him couldn't you?" Robin asked_. _

"You think that I didn't try, my emotions are screwed. I've already checked every nook and cranny in the city! If he's anywhere, it's not here." She said, her voice cracking. Worry was getting to us.

"There must be something that could help us find friend Beast Boy! People do not just disappear." Starfire said, her eyes glowing bright neon green. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Star's right. What did this girl look like?" Robin asked, going into leader mode.

"I didn't get a good look at her. But she had almost fox like ears at the top of her head, and a fox tail. And her hair was a bright red." Robin nodded.

"Any powers?"

"As far as I know, she can bend the elements around her to make men. I don't know if I'm correct or not. But I was attacked by titanium men." She shrugged. "I don't think she was using her full powers on me, more of a stall maybe?" But, she must've on Beast boy. He looked pretty hurt." She e looked so sad.

"I'm going out." Announced Cyborg as he stormed out the room.

"Where?" questioned Robin.

"I'm not going to sit here and mope when my best friend is manhandled by some maniac. I'm going to search the city, maybe I'll have a little luck." And with that he was gone.

The room remained quiet. A pin drop could be heard from miles away at the awkward silence.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked. The room stayed silent.

* * *

Beast boy opened his eyes a few cracks, and immedianly closed them. It was so bright. Why was it so bright?

"Dude, turn off the lights would you." He mumbled.

"I don't think that's possible." Beast boy snapped his eyes open. He tried to move, but found himself cuffed to a table with wired chains. The wire was piercing through the skin. He could feel the blood trickling down his hands.

He looked around the very, _very,_ white. No one in sight.

"Where are you. Show yourself." Beast boy yelled.

"Down here." Said a very annoyed tone. Beast boy looked to the ground. He saw the girl he had been fighting with, what was her name…Roxy? She sat in a lotus position, petting a kitten made out of cotton. It purred in her lap with every stroke. "Had a good rest?"

Beast boy stayed silent. How was he supposed to respond to that.

"You probably don't feel like talking. That's cool. I'm very good at a one-sided conversation. So, I guess you're wondering where you are, right? Well, I can't tell you that. My powers, I assume you've already figured it out. I can take any element around me and shift it to anything I want. I can turn into a fox, you've already seen that. That punch, just luck I guess." She finished with a small smile.

"Why am I here?" Beast boy asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Isn't it obvious. Your uncle wants revenge." _Figures._ She peered around the room. Standing face to face to each other, green met green, piercing one another. "sorry." She said.

"What?" Beast boy asked surprised.

"I'm sorry for…what he's going to do to you. I know what he plans, and I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much pain." She backed down.

"Then why are you working for him?" She was about to answer when she heard her name being called. She ran out the room, mouthing the words 'sorry'. And who walked into the room? None other than Nicholas Galtry.

"Logan." He sneered,

"Galtry."

* * *

**I think I'm stopping there for tonight. Sorry guys, it's late. And tomorrow there will not be a chapter. I will be at my grandma's and she does not have word office. Sorry guys, I wasn't planning for that. Like always, please review. It encourages me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but my internet stopped working. Sorry if that flashback last chapter may have been off, I don't know. **

**Poll: If there was one thing you could change about Starfire, what would it be?**

**Well, that's about all I have to say here except, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do I look like someone who can run the entire titans industry; you people have some weird imaginations. Seriously, I'm 12!**

* * *

"I'll be in my office." Said Robin, walking out of the room, leaving the empath and alien alone.

"Friend Raven, I wish to know you are the alright." Starfire said, sitting bed=side her friend.

"I'll be fine once Beast boy is saved." She said.

"Perhaps you and I could join Cyborg in searching?" Raven shook her head, standing up.

"Until I get my emotions to settle down, I won't be of much help. I already told you I searched and he's not anywhere in the city. We don't even know if he's even still in America!" Raven scowled. She left the room in a hurry, leaving a very sad Starfire. She was praying o X'hal that they would find there missing friend soon.

* * *

Raven hurried off into her room, not bothering to close the door. She dug into one of her drawers to her dresser and pulled out a hand mirror. This mirror had strange designs, and it wasn't one of your ordinary hand held mirrors. No. this is a mirror to her mind.

A large red claw came out of the mirror, gently wrapping itself around the empath, pulling her through the red swirling vertex. She landed softly on the rocky ground. She was surprised to see all her emotions, including Rage, already in a circle surrounding her.

"We need to talk." Said knowledge, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven looked at all of her doppelgangers.

"What is this all about?" she asked. The emoticons exchanged glances.

"We would like you to meet someone." Wisdom said, stepping aside. Revealing a purple cloaked clone of herself.

"Who's that?" Raven had never seen this emotion before, what was she doing in her mind?

"I am what is known as affection…or in this case, love." She answered,

"But I don't love anybody. Not in that way, that is."

"Sure you do!" Happy said, jumping into the conversation. "I'll give you a hint. He's green, good looking, and tells hilarious jokes." Raven's face struck one of horror. She couldn't. He was an immature pin-head who's brain wasn't any bigger than a pea. He was loud and obnoxious. He ate tofu for Pete's sake! He smelled of rotten food and dirty laundry. Ok, maybe that was a lie. He actually smelt quite nice. He smelled of the jungle. Cleansed.

She shooked that thought from this ridiculous thought.

"I do not like Beast boy like that." She stated stubbornly.

"You're in denial Raven, if you stay like this, we may never get Beast boy back." Started wisdom.

"What does me liking Beast Boy have anything to do about saving him?" Rude slung an arm around her shoulder, picking her teeth with a tooth pick.

"Think about it, what if we did find Beast boy and he were dead. Then what would happen?" Raven thought long and hard, what would she do.

"I-I don't know." She admitted.

"I'll tell you what," Rage said, standing up. "I'll tear whoever laid a finger on him limb from limb. No one will know what happen, he would be nothing but bones. That b-"Bravery quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"If he died, Nevermore will be nevermore. It'll fall into non-existence and you will be more of a shell than you already are."

"I-if he died, I-I'll never s-stop crying." Said timid.

"Everything they said is most likely to come true. Even you ending a life." Knowledge said.

"You see Raven. You'd be completely lost without him, I know I would. You need to openly admit that you do have at least some affection for the changeling, for I would not be here if you didn't. We are not telling you this for your sake, but for his too. Tell me Raven, would you sacrifice your own life to save his?"

Raven thought, and thought hard. _'Even though he is a complete dunder-head, and whines over the littlest things, he does not deserve to die. I'll kill myself for him with no regrets.'_ Raven nodded her head.

"Would you admit that you enjoy his company, his smile, and the ears?" Asked Affection/love. Raven found herself nodding again. "Do you admit you love him?"

* * *

"I hope you feel comfortable." Nicholas said, circling the changeling on the medal slab.

"Yeah, I'm as comfortable as I can with wires going through my skin." Beast boy replied, watching Galtry's every move.

"Look have much you've grown." He said. Beast boy did not reply. How could he get out of this? He found that he could not transform, probably some concoction Galtry put in him to keep him from escaping. "You may be thinking that your _friends _will save you, well I can assure you they won't."

Beast boy knew his friends wouldn't be able to save him, not on time. Knowing his uncle, Galtry had everything planned, right to his death. He knew he couldn't escape, but he could try right. He wasn't some helpless kid who couldn't fend for himself anymore.

Beast boy hadn't even noticed when Galtry began gliding a knife against his cheek. Beast boy winced as it was pressed down a little, causing a small trickle of blood to come from the cut.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, and now that I have you…I can finally have my revenge!" He plunged the knife into Beast boy's right led. (A/N: sorry, a little graphic there)

* * *

Roxy was playing with some dogs and cats she made, when she heard an ear-piercing scream fill the halls. She covered her ears. She couldn't believe she had helped that monster kill Garfield.

She didn't attend to be a bad guy, but after the incident….

"_We can't keep this up forever, soon she's going to find out, one way or another, she will. And she'll hate us for not telling her." Said a young woman in her late twenties named Sophia said. She had blue eyes and dirty blond hair that grew out to her mid-waist._

"_We'll keep it from her as long as we have to." The couple walked up to a shivering gerbil, which was awfully sick. The man took out a needle, filled with a strange bubbling green liquid, and stuck it where the neck was. This man was named Jackson. He had brown eyes and short brown hair._

_The gerbil, was still for a few seconds, seemingly not breathing, that is, until it started to move around its cage._

"_We did it!" They cheered together. Embraced Sophia into a mighty hug, Jackson lifted her off the ground and spinning them around. Little did they know they know their happiness would soon shatter into a billion pieces. _

_Jade snuck into the doors of the forbidden room. After hearing all the commotion, she wondered if perhaps something had happened to her parents. She knew she wasn't allowed in there. They said there was a lot of bad fumes or something and they were trying to fix the leak, but this was an emergency._

_She slowly opened the door, peering inside. She was relieved to find her parents celebrating and share a kiss. She stepped fully inside quietly, not wanting to be seen. She finally got a good look at the forbidden room. It looked like one of those labs that you would see in movies._

_Weirdly shaped glasses containing colored liquid stood on various counters. Tubes and burners were also an essential to the room. She gazed at all these things, touching them ever so slightly. Then she came across a strange liquid. She was about to touch it when…_

"_Jade! Don't touch that!" To late, the scream startled her, causing her to hit it with her fist and the liquid to fall all over her. She screamed. It burned, it burned like fire._

_The couple ran up to their screaming daughter and tried franticly to was the substitute off of her. But it was too late, she had passed out during this, but she had transformed. Her ears moved up to the top of her head, to the form of a foxes, and she had a fox's tail._

_The two exchanged glances._

_Suddenly the house began to shake, and the Jade continued her screaming raid. Things began to topple off of the shelves, crashing onto the floor. _

"_What's happening?" Sophia screamed. _

"_I-I don't know, that chemical is unstable! The house is going to collapse!" Jackson cried. Jade had calm down a bit, but was still a little shaky. They all ran to the nearest door, Jade was the first to get through, but as soon as her parents were making their way out, debris and wood fell on them. _

"_Jade, help!" They cried. But jade stood stalk still, she didn't know what to do. And she watched as the house fell over, and her parents were unseen. Realization dawned on her. Her parents were gone, and she was alone._

Things turn out that way.

Roxy knew if she'd done something, anything, her parents would still be alive. She wouldn't be spending her life living with a mad man. She wouldn't kill innocent people. She wouldn't be a criminal.

She shut her eyes. She hated reliving her past. Her present wasn't much better either, and even if she wanted to change, for the better, she knew it was a slim chance. She were to remain a villain, and she liked it that way.

* * *

"Starfire calling Cyborg." Cyborg groaned. He clicked on a button in the T-car, and Starfire came into view on the screen. "Have you the luck on finding Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Nothing. It seems he just disappeared. What about you?" Starfire shook her head.

"No, I have not. Have you heard from Robin or Raven lately?"

"Bird boy is in his room being Robin, and I don't know how Raven is holding up. She seemed pretty depressed."

"I hope we find him soon." Starfire said.

"Yeah, me-"Cyborg suddenly stopped the car, stepping out. A girl was standing there. She had fox ears and its tail, and blazing read hair. "Yo, when you see a car coming, you step out of the way!" He yelled, today was just not his day.

She simply shrugged.

"I'm not that good at following orders. " She said.

"Look, can you just move out the way so I can drive, I'm sort of busy." He said impatiently.

"Hm…no." She pulled out a disk and threw it at the Cyborg, and exploded. A Scream admitted from the teen's mouth, as he fell to the ground.

"Cyborg, Cyborg! Answer now please. Cyborg!"

* * *

**I know this should be longer but I'm leaving it here for tonight. I don't know if I can stick to my schedule I had before, but I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Sorry this was a bit rushed, and there wasn't a lot of action. Next chapter should, but no promises.**

**So…good, bad? Come on people I need to know these things! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**I'm so mad right now. Ok, so I was going to update this chapter, but my little brother wanted to try and type his own story, so I let him. He saved it to my document so now I have to start this whole chapter over! And I tend to have liked the first go round. And now I have to retrieve everything by memory. Life sucks. :( **

**But what warms me up is you guys who are enjoying this story, that, now that makes me happy. **

**Disclaimer: uh…*checks to-do list* nope, owning Teen Titans is not on the list. But I will gladly replace take over the world to have it *Wink wink***

"Raven." Raven's eyes shot over and she took in her surroundings. She was in her room.

* * *

"Who is it?" She asked, although she knew perfectly well who it was. Whether it was through the process of elimination or because of her empathy, she knew it could only be the boy wonder.

"It's Robin, Raven this is important. Starfire just informed me that Cyborg's been attacked." Raven was at the door quicker than you could say sassafras.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know Star lost connection after she heard an explosion. Whoever this girl is, we have to put a stop to her.

* * *

We have two missing Titans, and we don't know who she's going to strike down next." With that, Robin raced down the hallway, Raven quickly in tow.

"Now, I am going to show you something." Galtry pulled out a screen, he tried to look away, but once his eyes set on the screen he couldn't turn away. Cyborg was held at gun point by none other than Roxy.

"Leave him alone, it's me you want." Beast boy said with venom in his voice, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You're right, it is you I want. But with your pestering friends getting in the way I won't be able to kill you the way I want to. The robot almost found you and look where he is now. I won't have them getting what is rightfully mines!' By this point his blood was boiling. He nodded towards the screen, and with a smile Roxy pulled the trigger, and the bullet went through Cyborg's human part of the arm.

Because he was still knocked out, he only winced. It was still a terrible sight to see though.

"End his suffering now. All I ask of you is to destroy the Teen Titans."

"They could easily take me down." Beast boy turned away from the man, hoping he wouldn't see he was lying. Yes, the happy go lucky, weak link of the team could be very powerful; if he wanted to. He had hoped no one would see what he really could do.

He was grabbed roughly by the chin, finally meeting eyes with the monster.

"Oh shut it. You and I both know what you can do. We both know all the monsters and demons you can turn into, you nearly killed me with one! Stop being a pathetic loser and do as you were told, or I'll have no choice but to kill your friend." Beast Boy watched as Roxy place the gun at his friend's temple, hands on the trigger. "Are you really going to let me kill your friend to keep your identity safe, Logan? Is that who you want to be?"

"N-no." He couldn't let his best friend die because of him. "If you let him go, I promise to do what you ask. Now let. Him. Go." Galtry waved his hand and Roxy out the gun down. He shut off the screen and walked towards the door.

"Glad we came to an agreement. Sweet dreams…dear nephew. You're going to need it." As soon as he closed the door, a brownish gas filled the room, and Beast boy could feel himself slowly falling into unconsciousness. He could tell this won't be a pleasant rest.

* * *

Cyborg slowly and groggily got up, placing a hand on his head, he took in his surroundings. He was in an alleyway in front of the T-car. He also noticed the sky was almost black, when he first saw it it was merely noon. How long was he out?

He was about to call Robin when he noticed that his arm was blood stained and his skin had a hole in it. This is not good. He quickly called Robin, who answered immediately.

"Cyborg! We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine for the most part. I'm heading back to the tower now. He said as he walked to the T-car stepping in. "I'll be back in tin minute's top, Cyborg out." Cyborg side as he pulled out of the alleyway and drove to Titans Tower.

* * *

"Friend Cyborg you have returned!" Said Starfire as she flew to her metallic friend and gave him one of her infamous hugs. Cyborg winced a little, and Starfire seemed to notice. "You are hurt." She said, backing away.

"What happen?" Robin asked.

"I think that girl that Raven was telling us about attacked me, after something hit my face I blacked out and woke up with this." He said, pointing at the punctured hole in his arm. Robin placed a hand on his chin, hard in thought.

"They wouldn't attack you for any reason. Maybe you were getting close to their hide out. Cyborg take us there, now!" Robin demanded. Raven placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Shouldn't I heal him first, it seems kind of bad." Robin nodded. Raven walked up to her friend, placing to hands glowing with a light blue aura on his arm. Slowly but surely, Cyborg could feel the pain easing away until it was nothing more than a scar.

"Thanks." Cyborg said, getting up and stretching out his arms. "Feeling better already."

"May we make with the haste and find this lair of evilness. I would like to find Friend Beast Boy now." Starfire suggested. The Titans nodded, and soon they were gathered in the T-car, Cyborg in the driver's seat and driving to save their friend from possible danger.

* * *

Beast boy looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in a small, confined, room with a dimly lit candle. He also noticed the change in uniform. His usual purple and black spandex was now just a black jump suit. He had on black hiker boots, and black leather gloves. He shivered but at least they kept his hands covered. The next accessory was a medal chocker around his neck. It had little glowing circles around it. There was also an ear piece in his ear, tying together his 'new look'.

"Ah you're awake, just in time to." Galtry's voice rang though the room. "The titans are on their way."

"What's up with these clothes?" Beast boy asked. "Would you mind taking off this leash, it's making me a bit uncomfortable." He said, pulling at the choker.

"You've noticed!" He sounded excited. This couldn't be good. "That's just something I whipped up awhile ago. You see, if you decide to tell the titans or hold back, I press my special button and thousands of volts of electricity will course through your body, frying you like a fish stick! So you best do your best, or else." Beast Boy gulped, he hoped the Titans would take him down.

* * *

"It was here?" Robin asked, stepping out of the passenger's seat.

"I'm pretty sure it is." They were in the same tight spaced, long and narrow, alleyway Cyborg woke up from. They started making their way down the walk way, checking behind dumpsters and random trash cans. Anything that will give them hints as to where there friend was.

Just as they were about to give up, a black figure emerged from the darkness. The titans got in there positions, ready to fight whoever got in there way, only to be met by the person they were looking for. The green changeling himself!

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said, ready to pounce on him with a hug, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Where you been man?" Cyborg asked.

"Around." Beast boy answered, walking out from under the shadows with a slight limp. It was then that the titans noticed his change was clothing.

"Um…I like your new choice of wardrobe." Raven said. Beast boy grabbed a piece of his clothing in-between his middle and index finger.

"thanks." He brought his hand to his ear. _'stop stalling and do it NOW!'_ beast boy nodded.

"Everything alright Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he, made his way toward the changeling. With one quick movement, Beast Boy had kicked the boy wonder in the jaw, causing him to stumble over in pain.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, going to her boyfriends rescue. She was suddenly grabbed by the hair and thrusted down to the ground. She hit the ground with a loud thud, causing it to crack beneath her. She was then kicked in the stomach, roughly. Causing her to grunt and roll over into a pile of trash cans.

"Yo, what's the matter with you?" Cyborg said as he pulled out his sonic cannon. Beast Boy made his way up to his metallic friend. "don't make me do it." Beast Boy kept approaching, and Cyborg fired. Beast boy skillfully did a back flip over it, jumping over Cyborg and attaching some sort of device to his back. Soon Cyborg was on the ground unmoving.

Robin came from behind him, bow-staff ready. At the last moment, Beast boy stepped out of the way, grabbed the bow-staff, and twisted it. Robin screamed as his arm was twisted and fell on his knees. He looked up to see his 'friend' with his arms folded.

"nighty night, Robin." With that his foot connected with his face with such a force that Robin fell to the ground unconscious.

Beast boy was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to be met with a pair of two glowing green eyes.

"how dare you hurt Robin. I do not wish to do this, but you will pay." Starfire said, raising her fists, of which were glowing bright neon green.

"Aw, did I make the princess mad?" He taunted. Beast boy skillfully dodged the star bolts thrown at him. As he came to the tameranian, he slammed her against the wall and wrapped his hands around her neck. He watched as she turned red, purple then blue.

Just as he was about to let go, he was surrounded by a black aura. Raven.

"I don't know what happened while you were gone, but this needs to stop." She said. Beast Boy glared daggers at her, and then disappeared from sight. Raven let down her magic,, looking around the alley confused. She was suddenly kicked in the back, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You should've known better." Beast Boy said. He grabbed her by the arm and through her against the wall, causing her to grunt in pain.

"Gar, this isn't you, and I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"I would like to see you try." There wasn't an ounce of sarcasm in his voice, like he actually meant it. "The Beast Boy you knew is gone, and won't come back. Don't come looking for me, I am no longer a titan." He raised his fists, and Raven closed her eyes, preparing for impact that never came. She looked beside her and only saw a hole in the wall, and Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Beast Boy walked inside the dimly lit room, regret filling his soul.

"You have disappointed me." Said Galtry, emerging from the shadows.

"What! I have done everything you asked." Beast Boy yelled.

"You have done nothing of what I asked. I told you to use your deadly monsters, not go hand to hand! And you resisted from that Raven girl. I'm ashamed, she could become a problem if you're not willing to throw a simple punch." Beast boy's hand was around his uncle's neck in a second.

"You will not touch her." He said.

"uh uh uh, you forget who's in control." Galtry pressed a button on his wrist and soon Beast Boy was on the ground, twisting and rolling on the ground in pain. The electrocuter was working like a charm.

"I won't…let you…hurt her." Beast Boy manage to get out.

"You should be more worried of your own well being, should you not." Galtry laughed as Beast Boy collapsed on the ground, still twitching very few seconds. Galtry's laugh could be heard all throughout the lair.

* * *

**Err…the ending is really bad but I'm stopping here. As I said before, I had to start this chapter over so I hate it. I'm sorry if you do to. I am also bad with fight scenes, so sorry if you got confused. Sorry for the long update, it's getting hard to have an update everyday now. But I try. Sorry this was a bit rushed. But you must admit, it is kind of fun to see Robin's butt being kicked. And sorry for apologizing so much. **

**Please review! **

_**Also, If you have a one-shot you would like me to right I would love to write about it. Just pm me, and I'll reply as soon as possible! Thankies ;D **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**I am SO sorry I didn't update for like, forever! I really am! Hopefully this will make it up, but I highly dought it. I hope you enjoy and check out my story two crazies and five superhero's.**

**Answer to poll: I would also have to say her overly bubbly persona, it gets sort of annoying.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to make this simple. I don't own the Teen Titans for the ninth time I said in this story!**

* * *

"This doesn't make any since!" Cyborg cried. After the fight, if you could call it that, Raven had teleported all of the remaining titans to the tower. They had been discussing the problem ever since. Starfire placed a hand on her friend's medal shoulder.

"Please do not do the yelling." Starfire said, seeing as how her friend was beginning to punch holes in the wall.

"What I want to know is how he learned how to go hand to hand like that; he never fought like that when we're in battle." Robin said, rubbing his chin with his gloved hand. This made Cyborg all the angrier.

"Beast Boy just kicked _our_ butts and you're wondering where he learned to fight? He's a hero; of course he knows how to fight!" Cyborg shouted at the boy wonder.

"Maybe he used to be a hero, but for here on out he's considered a villain." Robin said, with a frown.

"Robin! How can you say that? Beast Boy is our friend!" Starfire said, near to tears.

"He attacked the team." Robin stated.

"Yeah well, so have you!" Cyborg shouted back.

"That was different, I was looking for Slade."

"How is that any different?" Cyborg said. Still in an angered voice, but he was calming down a bit.

"I was undercover, tracking down a villain. It was the only way and you know that! Beast boy obviously was not kidding when he attacked us!" with that outburst, words were spat back and forth between the two males. While Raven, who had not said a word against the whole ordeal, was dealing with her own internal problems.

'_Why didn't he attack me?' _Raven thought.

'_Perhaps it was to send the message?'_ suggested knowledge.

'_Screw that, Beast Boy just didn't have the heart to hurt us!'_ Bravery yelled.

'_He doesn't care… about any of us!'_ called out Rage.

'_H-he d-doesn't?'_ squeaked timid.

'_Of course he cares about us timid, all of us.' _Raven reassured.

'_Then I suggest telling the titans that, before things get out of hand.'_ Stated Wisdom, as Raven was pushed out of her train of thought. She gasped as to what she saw. The boys were close to hitting each other, only to be held back by Starfire's alien strength.

"What is going on!" she screeched. They all paused and starred at the empath, quickly regaining their composure.

"Nothing." Cyborg said as he walked out of the room. It stayed silent for a few minutes, that is until Robin walked up to the large computer and began typing furiously. Raven went up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, tell me what happen." Robin sighed and turned to face the sorceress.

"Look Raven, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you're the only person who will understand. Beast Boy… we can't trust him anymore. We might as well consider him a criminal. I'm tracking him down now, but can't seem to locate-"Raven raised a hand to stop him. She wore a grave expression on her face.

"What made you think I would understand?" She stated in calm, yet slightly angered manor.

"It's just… you two never got along and were barely even friends."

"I have you know Beast Boy is my closest friend. I don't believe he would ever turn evil for no reason, that's not like him. Someone… someone is making him do this. Robin, you can't just abandon him, he may be in trouble!" Raven was close to tears, thanks to timid. She bowed her head to try and hid her shame.

"I want to believe this is some sort of scam too. I really do, but Raven, look at the facts. Maybe he just finally broke. I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Raven whispered, barely audible.

"w-what?" Raven's head shot up, and Robin could now visibly see her four glowing red eyes.

"You never cared about him, you never even liked him! If something happens to him...I may not be able to control what happens next." With those final words, she disappeared through the floor.

* * *

Roxy sat at the windowsill, watching as the sun set. She did this every once in awhile, but only when she was thinking. Why she was here now, was even beyond her. She knew she couldn't turn back, once a villain, always a villain. But… that didn't mean she couldn't change… right.

She didn't even know how to be a hero, but she did not enjoy being a criminal. Always hated by the public, hunted by the police, ordered around. She may not have got out much, but she knew that that is not a way to live her life. She never thought like this before. She had help Galtry kill plenty of people, but when some green boy walks into play; she suddenly starts rethinking her life? That's not the Roxy she knew.

"Roxy!" Roxy turned around to the sound of the voice. She calmly got up and walked to the man.

"Galtry." Nicholas growled at her, but let it pass.

"What are you doing up here?" He screeched.

"Thinking is all, why, did you need me?"

"Yes, come with me. We are going to pay Garfield a visit. And whip up some tools for me would you." Before Galtry walked out the door, he handed Roxy a sheet of paper. Roxy read it carefully. '_Electric eels, some sort of vaccination, cutting tools? This guy is nuts!' _she sighed, as she realized she was just as crazy for making them.

She grabbed the items, and left to meet her master. Walking into the large room, she saw her master, hands behind his back, watching her every move. She ignored this, and turned her attention to the still unconscious changeling. He sat on a chair, slightly slumped, and his hands were tied with rope. And might I say it looked painful. He sat in front of a large pool, and a deep one at that.

"Glad you can join our little _experiment._" Roxy walked up to him with a confused expression.

"What experiment?"

"You'll see. Now, wake up the boy." Roxy sighed and went up to him, gently shaking him on the shoulder. He did not stir, but a groan emitted from his throat. Roxy did this a few more times and even went as far as to whispering into his ear softly. "Not like that!" Galtry screamed as he pushed Roxy out of the way. He went behind the seat and kicked it into the pool, sending Beast Boy along with it.

A few seconds later Beast Boy appeared at the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering.

"So you're awake!" Galtry cried. Beast Boy glared at him, but did not say a word. "Not talking eh? No worries, soon you'll be screaming out in pain." He turned to Roxy, who was still on the grounded where she fell at. "Fetch the eels." Roxy obeyed, and with a sad look on her face, she threw them into the pool, where they quickly surrounded Beast Boy.

"_Scream." _Galtry said as he watch the water spark with electricity. But still, he could not hear the yells of pain. This disappointed him. He then pulled out a remote like object out of his coat pocket, with numbers of one through ten on it. "I wonder what five can do." With that he turned the knob to five. The collar on Beast Boy's neck glowed and finally Galtry got satisfaction.

Beast Boy was trying hard not to scream. He was gritting his teeth so hard he thought it might break, that is until the collar on his neck started buzzing and glowing, and that was when he couldn't hold it any longer. He let out a blood curdling scream, one that he never thought he would hear himself make. But, it hurt. It hurt with the intensity of a thousand suns, and then some. And the eels weren't helping either.

He felt things wrap around his feet, pulling him down, until his screams were nothing more than strained gurgles and bubbles. He kicked, trying to get them off, trying to get air. But they only pulled him down deeper. He needed air.

Roxy watched in sheer horror at the scene. She couldn't stand to watch this go down. She went up to Galtry and shook him by the arms. "Stop, your killing him!" Nicholas starred at the young girl, arms still behind his back.

"Is that not the point?" He growled. She needed to come up with an excuse.

"You don't want to do it now, I'm sure there are better and more painful ways to do it." She pushed on.

"I guess that is true. Watching him drown does not give the full picture. If you really must wait, I suppose… you can fetch him yourself." He said, still staring at the glowing pool. "And no commanding the eels to stop." He warned.

Roxy gulped, but if she had to she would. So without looking back, she jumped into the electrified pool, diving in search for the _test subject_. The pain she felt was almost unbearable. She nearly gave up, but then she spotted him. In the very bottom, strapped down by her own minions. She quickly swam to him, kicking off the eels, and swam to the top.

She swam to the top, trying her best not to pass out from pain. She made it to the edge where she placed the changeling on the stone floor. He was breathing heavily, and seem somewhere between conscious and unconsciousness. Roxy pulled herself up to, only to be met with Galtry.

"When I told you to retrieve the boy, I didn't expect you to do it!" he said as he pushed her back into the water. She came back up, spitting out the chlorine.

"What's done is done, I can't change time." She said as she dragged herself out of the water. The two glared at one another. Nicholas broke eye contact first, looking down at the limp figure sprawled on the cold ground.

"Take him to the laboratory and strap him down. Then clean up yourself, and meet me back there. Hurry up!" he said, kicking the boy towards her. She glared at him, but picked him up in a sort of bridal style. She quickly scurried from the room. As she walked to the laboratory, she heard whispers coming below her. She looked down to see the changeling moving his lips a little. She bent down a little to hear what he was saying better.

"What is it." She asked.

"W-why did you do…that?"

"Do what?" he cracked his eyes open a bit.

"Save me." She paused for a moment, but soon began walking again.

"I-I don't know. I never done something like that before… something just came over me I… I just couldn't watch you get hurt Garfield." He nodded slowly, seemingly understanding. "You know… you may not believe this… and I shouldn't either." She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "We may not have gotten off to a good start. Scratch that. We didn't get off to a good start and I'm sorry for that."

"I know." Beast Boy said, barely audible.

"Yeah, but I still want to apologize." She turned a corner. "As corny as this sounds, I consider you a friend. I know you probably don't, and I respect that. But, ever since that day when I attacked you, I felt something… something I've never felt before. I didn't want to hurt you. Honestly I didn't. But you know Galtry. When he has his eyes set on something, he gets it."

Roxy then stepped into the laboratory, strapping him down to a medal slab. She didn't do it tight enough to hurt the shifter, but she did do it enough so Galtry wouldn't get suspicious.

But you know what, this is one time he will not be getting what he wants." She bent down to Gar's level, meeting eye to eye with him. She made sure _he_ wasn't anywhere in sight. "Listen, I'm going to get you out of here. But you must be patient; I have to get help first. Whatever you do, do not give him the satisfaction he wants. Stay strong. Don't give in." she got up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for luck. She was at the door, when she heard her name being called.

"Roxy." She turned around and green met green once again. "Thank you." She smiled and walked out of the room. Somehow, she knew she was going to regret what she was going to do.

* * *

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT." Cried out an automated voice in the speakers. The halls and rooms of Titans Tower was glowing red. All the titans met inside the common room, where Robin was on the computer searching for whoever broke inside their home.

"Who's in my tower?" Cyborg asked, still slightly angered.

"I don't know..." Robin said. "Wait… it says that he should be-"just then the doors blew off its hinges and out of the fog appeared a girl with fox ears and a tail.

"Actually, it's a she."

"You!" Raven said, wrapping the girl in a black tendril. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Who is that?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"She's the one who took Beast Boy away from us." Raven answered.

"And attacked me." Cyborg added.

"Listen, I can help you find him!" Roxy shouted as she continued to struggle against Raven's wrath.

"Why should we trust you?" Robin asked.

"Because… unless you want to find him dead, I suggest you ask for my help."

* * *

**Finally finished! I took three hours from my personal life to finish this chapter. You're lucky I like you all so much. 3. Hm… I wonder if any Roxy Gar fans will pop up. *shrugs* Don't worry; this is still a BBxRae fic. You crazed fruit loops. I think I'm losing my touch in this, what do you think? This just seemed… a bit rushed for my taste. I understand if you thought this was rushed too.**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Huh, never thought I would make it this far in the story. And to think I was going to leave it as a one shot, Puh-lease. I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and faved this story! You all been a big help in making this story come true!**

**Sadly, as you may have guessed this story is coming to an end. Maybe five more chapters? Maybe. But never fret my internet buddies, I am planning a sequel! Also, sorry for the wait. School is killing me. I may not be able to update on school days so expect chapter on the weekends. **

**Disclaimer: I find it highly impossible for me to own such a show as Teen Titans or DC. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

Roxy sat in the interrogation room, her hands cuffed to a table. She was in a medal room, with nothing inside of it but a large window in front of her, showing the titans starring at her. She kept her head down, not wanting to meet there hateful eyes. She knew she would regret what she was doing.

"Who are you?" Robin asked through the speakers. His voice was demanding, and it reminded Roxy so much of Galtry. Instinctively she looked around to make sure he was unseen.

"My name is… Jade. Jade Rojas. But I go by Roxy."

"Why did you break into _my_ tower!" Cyborg yelled enraged. Roxy calmly answered.

"It was the only way to contact you without raising suspicion."

"Why would you not want to raise suspicion?" Starfire asked.

"Garfield's uncle. Nicholas Galtry. " Raven thought back to when Beast Boy mentioned his uncle.

"Why would he want him?" Raven asked.

"You guys must not know much of his past. I won't tell all of it, but I will tell you this. If you think Beast Boy living in the Doom Patrol was his life story, you're surly mistaken. He did not have a peaceful life, before the Doom Patrol, he lived with his uncle. His uncle is not a good guy. Long story short, after Gar nearly killed him." Roxy waited for the titans gasps to tune down. " He swore vengeance on him. And he's going to take his life by doing so." Roxy finished.

The titans stared at her in disbelief. And no one felt worse than Raven. Somehow, she felt this was all her fault. If she would've just taken the time to listen to Beats Boy when he needed it most, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

"But why are you working for him?" Starfire asked.

"Long story. Let's just say, after my parent's death, I didn't have a choice." Roxy took a breath in. "I know that I don't deserve your trust, but I can help you get your friend back. If you don't you _will_ never see him again."

* * *

Nicholas walked down the long hallways, hands still placed behind his back, unmoved. He was hard in thought. Roxy has been acting strange ever since Logan came. She seemed to act differently around him. But what for? Surely she cannot have… feelings for that green monster.

And then she interrupted him from his torturing! She had never done something like that before, NEVER! He would discuss this with her later; in the meantime he had business to take care of. Walking into the room, he noticed his _subject_ already strapped down just as he asked.

"Garfield my boy, how are you feeling?" Beast Boy glared at him. "Not answering eh?" without a second thought, Galtry took out a knife and cut off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing!" Beast Boy screamed. Galtry simply started cutting through his bare chest, earning screams from the changeling. Once he was done he admired his work. (A/N: sorry this is a bit wrong. I saw it once so if any of you know what it _actually_ looks like, please let me know! : )) there was a large circle with a star like feature in the center, blood stained.

"I hope to see you in hell." He said, licking the blood off the knife.

'M-y friends will save me, and take you down." Galtry let out a blood curdling howl of laughter.

"Your friends! Your friends? Your friends aren't even your friends. They never cared about you, why, right now I bet there are just sitting around, enjoying the time without their little_ pet_."

"That's a lie!" He screamed.

"Oh is it now. Tell me what happen when you turned into the so called _Beast. _What do did they do? They were going to turn you into the police. Send you to jail for a crime you didn't commit. They knew you weren't guilty, they were just looking for a way to get rid of you."

"No"

"Believe it boy, you were nothing to them. To anyone." He then untied the chains holding him down and grabbed his arms and brought it behind his back.

"Ah!" Beast Boy screamed. Galtry simply ignored his scream and forced him to walk out of the room, shoving him into another room. It looked like a holding cell, completely empty except for a few shackles on the wall.

Galtry tied his wrists on the top chains and his feet on the bottom two. He then punched Beast Boy square in the gut, sending him grunting over. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, meeting him in the eyes. Galtry smirked.

"You're pathetic. You live your life as a super hero, and yet you can't man up to save your own skin."

"What's the point?" Beast Boy said solemnly. Nicholas's smirk became a full blown smile. The boy was finally getting it. With a quick movement, he punched the boy in the jaw. He could hear the bones crack as he made contact.

"The point is, I'm not only helping myself by ending your pathetic life, and I'm also helping you and everyone else who've ever known you." A tear finally escaped Beast Boy, the first one he shed for the first time through this whole ordeal.

Galtry smiled, and pulled out a whip from his back pocket.

* * *

The titans decided to follow Roxy. If anyone knew anything about their missing friend who were they to turn them down. Even if she were the one who kidnapped him in the first place. They had let her out of the interrogation room, and decided to plot their plan in the common room. Right now, Starfire Cyborg, Raven, and Robin sat on the semi-circular couch, while Roxy stood at the center, pacing back and force.

"If I were Galtry, and I'm so glad I'm not, I wouldn't want Garfield's death to be quick and over with. So that means he should still be alive, for now."

"Why does he want him dead?" Raven asked. She couldn't see how anyone would want him dead, he just seemed too happy to have any enemy's. Let alone anyone who actually wanted him dead.

"Galtry told me this story once, one when Garfield almost ended his life. He wasn't but a child then. It's not that he wants him dead personally. Well he does, but what he's really after is his money." Cyborg chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"B can barely keep twenty dollars without blowing it off on something completely stupid and worthless. What money could he possibly have?"

"Surprisingly, he's pretty rich. I'm not saying as rich as Batman, but still he has a good wad of cash."

"How?" Robin asked.

"His parents were genetic scientist living in Africa. After their death it was all inherited to him. He only took him in so he could have the money for himself. "

"I am confused, why do you call friend Beast Boy Garfield?" Starfire asked.

"It's his name isn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"Are we going to argue over this his name, or are we going to save him before it's' too late." The titans all nodded. "One more thing, don't be fooled by his appearance. Galtry is as skilled as Robin in combat, maybe better. So he won't go down easily."

"We can take him." Robin said, bringing his fist into his hand.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Beast Boy let out a slow and ragged breath of air. He could still feel the whip that made contact with his body. Some had even made it to his face. He winced. He was just glad that Galtry had left. Even if he said he was worthless, doesn't mean he deserved to die in his uncle's hand. He would escape somehow.

Just then, the door swung open, and in walked Galtry, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Did you like the scars a gave you?" He asked. He chuckled darkly. "Guess not, I have something to show you." Beast Boy inwardly smirked. Just his luck. As soon as Galtry lead him out of the hallway he hit him across the face with his elbow, causing him to stumble backwards. Beast Boy used this time to make a break for it.

He sprinted as fast as he could down the long corridors. He looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed, turning a corner, he felt himself crash into something, or someone. Both of them fell to the floor.

Beast Boy opened his eyes to be face to face with Roxy.

"Roxy?" He instantly brought his hand to hand to his mouth as a sudden pain shot through.

"Gar, don't worry I got the titans behind me. Um…Garfield?" She began to blush. Beast Boy looked confused for a few seconds before blushing as well. He didn't notice until now that when he fell he ended up on top of her.

He muttered a quick _sorry _before getting up, helping her to her feet too. Ignoring the pain in his jaw, he asked.

"Their here?" Roxy nodded.

"Yes. But I can't let Galtry know that. Don't worry I got everything planned out. But I can't raise suspicion so I'm going to have to take you back. Don't worry; he won't be able to do any more damage than he already has." Roxy winced at the sight of his condition. She did not think the titans would be happy.

Beast boy nodded. He would do just about anything to get out of there.

she lead him back down the hallways, arms behind his back much like the same way Galtry did, except less forcefully and painful. She met Galtry about halfway through the way back to the cell. Beast Boy then pretended to struggle to make it more believable.

"I was making my way down the hallway when I ran into gar here." Beast Boy gave her a _fake_ death glare.

"Very well." Galtry grabbed Beast Boy by the arm. "No tricks this time." He said, sending a death glare at his nephew. Roxy watched as he and Garfield walked away. She then pulled out a temporary titans communicator.

"Hey guys. I can let you in, in a few minutes."

* * *

"Hey guys. I can let you in, in a few minutes" Came Roxy's voice from the communicator.

"Thanks Roxy." Robin closed the communicator and faced his team. They were standing on the outside an old abandoned warehouse, it was only about ten miles north of Jump City. "Alright team, remember the plan?" The team nodded.

"We break in and find Galtry." Cyborg said.

"Commence the kicking of the butt." Said Starfire.

"And bring Beast Boy home." Raven finished.

"Alright, Titans go!" With that they opened the door. It was pitch black. "Cyborg, can I get a little light in here?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded and his (A/N: um…) shoulder light popped out. (A/N: sorry don't really have a name for it) The titans gasped.

There were newspaper articles going down seemingly endlessly down the hall. And they were all pitchers of Beast Boy. Well, they all had Beast Boy in it. Some were with him and the team after they defeated some villains.

There were articles of the Beast incident. There was even one of how he would celebrate his birthday. But the one that stood out the most is the ones with a younger Beast Boy, blood stained and dirty. It was said he was found on the streets and was adopted by the Doom Patrol.

"Whoa, this guy is as obsess with Beast Boy as you are with Slade." Cyborg said. Robin couldn't help but nod as well.

"Why are there so many terrible pictures of friend Beast Boy?" Starfire said, trying to shield away from those gruesome looking photos.

"I- I don't know Star. But we'll find out soon. Come on guys, we got to get back to the mission at hand." With that the titans quickly made her way down the hallway. They came to a stop as they were met with a fork in the road. There were three other hallways, each going separate directions.

"Alright, Star, Cy, you take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left, Raven-"Before he even had a time to finish his statement she already had taken off. Robin shook his head. Nodding to the rest of his team, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Raven made her way down the hallway. She was determined to find him, even if it meant putting her own life in harm's way. She stopped as she heard small voices from one of the doors. She put her ear to it.

"So, you really thought you could escape me?_" _came a dark voice that even sent shivers down Raven spine.

"No, but I wasn't planning on staying any longer than I had to." Raven gasped, she would know that voice anywhere.

"Beast Boy."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys it must be done. Like I said, this story is coming to an end. Two or three more chapter left, maybe an epilog. I don't know yet. Also, thanks numbuh13m for helping me out with the torture. **

**Poll: who is you favorite Teen titan. (there is a large variety)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and keeps me going! Thankies!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**So sorry this took FOREVER to update. I really am! I've been really busy. With school and stuff. Um… this chapter is going to be way shorter than it usually is due to a tight schedule. But fear not fellow titans geeks, the next and most likely final chapter will in fact be longer!**

**My answer to poll: you know him; you love him, Beast Boy of course.**

**Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I said I owned Teen Titans, do you want a young girl to be lying at such a young age? Think about the children!**

Raven couldn't believe her luck. She pondered on whether or not to tell the rest of the titans (and Roxy) that she found him, risking being overheard. Or go in and stop Galtry herself. Considering he was a normal guy without any real powers, she would go in and stop him himself. She just needed to wait for the right moment to strike. She would Bring Beast Boy home, and they can forget everything that happen.

She pressed her ear to the door, listening to the conversation going on in the room in front of her.

"I sense danger, my dear nephew. And although I want to make your death as slow and painful as can be, I will have to do it now if I want my revenge." Raven could hear struggling, followed by footsteps coming her way. She quickly hid in the shadows as the door swung open, revealing a man in a trench coat.

He began slowly walking towards Raven's direction. Raven held in her breath as he walked by her and stopped. "Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" he screeched. He looked around some more in that area before turning a corner. Raven let out a breath and walked out of her powers. Making sure he wasn't being followed, she walked into the open room.

"Beast boy!" she said, as she ran to the body on the slab. She began to unlock the shackles with her powers. Saying things like it was going to be ok, and the titans were he. Beast Boy sat up and massaged his sore wrists.

"I'm fine Rae, I really-"Beast Boy was suddenly pulled into a hug by Raven. At first he was in shock, for Raven has only given him a hug once, but soon returned the favor.

"You don't look fine." She said, breaking contact and examining his wounds.

"I've had worst. Where's Galtry?"

"I sent him on a wild goose chase. I'll tell the titans I found you." Raven pulled out her communicator. Just as she was about to call Robin, the communicator flew across the room and landed on the wall with a knife sticking out of it. The two turned to the doorway to see none other than Nicholas Galtry standing at the door way.

"I thought I smelt demons blood." He said with a cocky grin. "You must be Raven; Garfield has told me so much about you." Raven glared at him. "I suppose….your here to take him back." He let out a dark laugh. "Not going to happen."

"Give it up Galtry, we won, you lost. Surrender peacefully and no one gets hurt."

"I think it's too late to say that my dear." He said, eyeing Beast boy.

"Careful Raven." Beast Boy whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry." Galtry began to walk towards them.

"Raven, you could leave now. Forget about this green menace. You wouldn't care; he's not even a friend to you." Galtry dodged a dark beam of energy and looked up to see two bright white eyes.

"Don't even dare speak about Beast Boy like that." She said in a low threatening voice. Galtry chuckled.

"So be it." He then lunged at the two, both of them dodged.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven enveloped Galtry with her powers.

"I must admit, you are strong," Galtry began to struggle within the energy before it popped entirely, sending Raven hurdling backwards. "But I'm stronger." Raven stared at him in shock. He was just an average mortal. How did he escape her magic?

"How-"

"I am much more than your average human, my dear." Galtry pulled out a knife and plunged it into her shoulder. Raven let out a petrified scream. Galtry was about to send another into her, when he was knocked. He struggled for a bit before bringing a powerful kick o the tigers chest, sending it crashing toward a counter. The tiger formed back to a green boy who was clutching his throbbing chest.

"I guess I should've given you another dose of that power draining chemicals', eh? But you're in no condition to be fighting your old man, nephew."

"It's over Galtry, you're going to prison, and I'm going to go home." Beast Boy said, standing up and grabbing the counter for support.

Who's going to stop me?"

"That would be me." Galtry turned around and came face to face with his apprentice. "Hello, _master_." She kicked him in the gut, sending him wheeling over. She then kicked him again, sending him straight to the floor. Galtry stood up and glared at her.

"I let you into my home, gave you food and shelter. And this is how you pay me back for all I have done for you." He shouted enraged.

"I realized something these past few days," Roxy said, getting on one knee. "What you taught me, what you said was life, that just isn't me. Garfield has showed me that. He has people who care for him, something you never showed me. Their risking their lives for him, something you would never do for me." Galtry brought his hands around her neck and started to squeeze as hard as he could.

"You have disappointed me for the last time." He said standing up and slamming her into the wall. He pulled out a dagger and aimed it at her heart. "I've always pictured you as my daughter."

"Leave her alone!" Nicholas was tackled to the ground by an unknown force. Roxy was coughing and wheezing and trying to regain her breath. Raven and Beast Boy were both battling Galtry. Galtry although, seemed to be winning.

Quickly, she stood up and joined the battle.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Robin ran through the hallways as fast as he could. He got a message from Roxy that they found Beast Boy. But they needed backwards. He pulled out his communicator and called Cyborg and Starfire.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"We found Beast Boy. Follow the coordinates I gave you and meet us there. Robin out." Robin shut his communicator and continues with his journey.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I've had enough!" Galtry yelled. Roxy, Beast Boy, and Raven all stood in front of him in a battle position.

"Getting tired are we?" Raven asked. Instead of answering, Galtry pulled out a gun and aimed it at his nephew.

"I plan to finish what I started." He pulled the trigger. Without thinking, Roxy pushed Beast Boy into Raven, taking the blow. She fell to a heap in the ground.

"Roxy!" Beast Boy ran up to her, Raven not far behind, and picked up her limp figure. Roxy gave a weak smile.

"I told you I would regret what I was doing."

"Just hang on." He said. They heard a click from the back of the room. Beast Boy and Raven turned their heads and saw Galtry reload his gun. Raven stood up and stepped in front of Beast Boy.

"Move out of the way, witch, or you'll be the next one I shoot down." Raven stood her guard. "Suit yourself." Just as he started pulling the trigger, Raven put up a black barrier covering the three of them.

"Raven, stop, your too tired." Beast Boy yelled.

"I can handle it, until Robin and the others come, you are my responsibility and I'm going to keep you safe." Suddenly a sword came crashing down on the shield, messing up Raven's concentration. The shield came down. Galtry stood smiling like a fool.

He raised his sword and brought it into her abdomen. Taking it out he watched in amusement as she to fell to the ground.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh give it a rest, I've won, you've lost. It's over. Goodbye, for the last time." Beast Boy fell to the ground clutching the large cut on his side. Galtry took out his dagger and put it in his arm, twisting it to add extra pain. He took out his, pistol and shot it at his chest once, thrice, three times.

By this point, Beast Boy's eyes were halfway open and he was barely breathing. Galtry sent a powerful kick to his stomach, making him cough up blood. He did this repeatedly, stomping on his head. He smiled as his nephew didn't move or stir. He picked up his gun and aimed it at his skull.

"No!" Raven stood behind Galtry and sent multiple beams of energy at his skull, knocking him out cold. A small trail of blood began to leak out of it. Raven ran over to the barely breathing Garfield.

"No, no, no. you can't die on me Garfield." She said as her hands glowed a light blue. It quickly faded. "W-what? My powers!" Raven was near tears. He was dying in her arms. She held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much I loved you earlier. This is all my fault."

"Raven! Roxy!" she heard someone yell out.

"I'm in here!" she called out. She hoped whoever was calling her name was coming fast, she could feel her wounds taking its toll as she slowly started to black out. She placed Beast Boy on the ground and place a hand on her hand. She was getting dizzy. She fell to the floor, facing the doorway. Just before she fell unconscious, she saw red, yellow, and green make its way to her.

**Whoo! Yes! I am done! A sappy ending. And sorry if this seemed a bit rushed. I'm lucky to have this updated, so I don't know when I'll update again. Well, good bye for now! And please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

** Sorry for the long wait guys, i hope you havent lost faith in this story, here is the last chapter of this story folks. but dont worry, there will be a sequal to this, in fact, there will be four other stories following this. Dont worry i've already gotten it all planned out. the next story will be called **_**because of you.**_** No its not a friend fic, and i think you all are going to like it. It will be a friendship fic, with**_** maybe a hint**_** of romance, but not a lot. Im still getting use to this new laptop, so spare me for my mistakes. It doesnt have spell check.**

**Disclaimer: if i said this 11 times i can say it the 12, i will never own this show.**

* * *

Robin ran into the room, bow staff in hand. Cyborg and Starfire came in soon after, both weapons ready to shoot, but all they were met with were 4 bodies spread out on the ground. Starfire gasped and Cyborg felt his artificial heart stop, but Robin jumped strait into action. He ran to the first person he saw, which was Roxy. She was still concious but just barely.

"What happen?" Robin questioned, ripping off a peice of cloth from his shirt and wriapping it around Roxy's wound on her arm. She groaned, grabing her arm and looking at the bird wonder confusingly.

"Dont spen your time worrying about me you idiot! Beastboy needs medical attention now!" Roxy said. it was just then that Robin noticed the limp green figure in the corner of the room. he ran to him and scooped him up in his arms. His condition was terrible, he had bruises everywhere over his body, as well as cuts and blood. He was a deathly pale green and there were three gun shots through his frail body.

"Cyborg, I need help!" Robin called. Cyborg snapped out of his stupor and was immediantly at his leaders side. Cyborgs human eye widen at the sight of his buddy, and was quick to work. While Cyborg handled Beastboy and Starfire and Roxy tried to wake up Raven, Robin went up to the brown haired man surrounded by a pool of blood. He was still concious and very much alive. He smiled as the boy wonder walked up to him, blood drizzling down his mouth.

"So you've finally caught up to me eh?" he asked weakly, his voice was rasped and scrachy. " But its too late now, Garfield is going to die. I've done enough damage to petrify a man, how does that make you feel bird boy? knowing that you've failed." Robin could feel his blood boiling and grabbe dthe pitiful man by his colar, making him stare into his masked eyes.

"Shut your trap! He's...he's going to make it. He's strong, he'll make it through. He has to." he whispered the last part, more to himself than to be heard. Galtry laughed.

"You little kids and your fantasy! He's gone, forever! He's not even breathing. i've one you've lost, deal with it kid." Galtry laughed as the boy wonder watched the paddles repeatedly made contact with his friends chest. He saw the panic in Cyborgs eyes, the fear in Starfires, Roxy's regrets, and a mix between all three in Ravens. She had woken up to this, to see him on deaths door. "You see Robin, you cant change fate."

"It wasnt fate it was your doing." He took out hand cuffs and cruffed his hand to the pole of a medal table. He then went to his friends and started demanding orders. "Raven, i want you to teleport Cyborg and Beastboy to the med bay at the tower. Hurry!" Raven nodded and a black raven englufed the three of them. "Roxy, Star, call the police and tell them where we are. This man is going to be locked away for a very long time." The two nodded and went outside to get a better recepion.

Robin stared at the man as he continued to laugh his heart out.

* * *

"Make sure he's locked up tight." Robin told the lutinet.

"Dont worry, he's not getting out anytime soon." Robin watched two of the policemen carry Nicholas Galtry to the car. He glared at the three teens. Before they rolled the window up, Galtry let out his last words.

"Mark my words, I will get my revenge on you and tha green menace Jade." And the car road away into the distance.

"You do not think he will...escape, do you?" Starfire asked.

"Im sure he wont Star." Robin reassured. Roxy walked up to the two, her hand in a sling.

"No, he will be back. And when he does you guys have to be ready for it."

"Why does it seem like your saying good bye?" Robin asked.

"Galtry is out of my hair and I am not needed anymore. So, I am saying goodbye."

"where will you go." Starfire asked, placing a hand on her newly found friends shoulder.

"wherever the wind takes me I guess. Here, you might want this back." Using her other hand, she pulled out her tempoary titans communucator. She handed it to Robin, only for it to be handed back to her.

"Roxy, how would you liketo be a member of the Teen Titans?"

"Really?"

* * *

"You should get some rest." Cyborg said, placing a hand on his dark friends shoulder. She turned around. Her eyes were ouffy and swolen from her crying, and she was still a little banged up from the fight.

"No, i'm going to stay here until Beastboy wakes up." Raven stated, drawing her eyes back to the figure on the bed. She watched his inhale and exhale through the oxygen forced into his lungs. Cyborg sighed.

"Raven I...he might not even make it the rest of the night. " Cyborg said, though it pained him to say it, he couldnt lie to himself. He was on life support for pete's sake!

"Then i'll be here when he dies. But he's going to make it. I know it Cyborg, he cant quit now, not after all he's been through!" she couldnt contain herself, she started to sob again. Objects around the room started to explode, and Raven had to be dragged out of the room.

"He's never going to get better if you go around destroying things! What if youdestroy somthing thats keeping him alive!" Cyborg scolded.

"I-Im sorry. he jjust cant leave...i love him. But im afraid that _when _he wakes up, he'll hate me."

"You know Beastboy better than that, just tell him how you feel. But right now we cant worry about the past, its the now that needs fixing. Beastboy isnt going to get better by us moping around. And about you liking Beastboy, I know he returns the same feelings. Do you wanna hug?" Cyborg asked, arms wide open. Surprising them both, Raven went for the hug, she cried silently on is muscular built chest.

It felt good to cry.

**3 weeks later**

Raven sat at the bedside of the changling. He has been in a coma for three weeks, and though he was off life support, all of his wounds wern't healed. Raven heard the door open and close.

"Oh Raven, I didnt know you were in here." It was only Roxy. Ever since she joined the Teen Titans she tried to get to know each of the titans better. She also would come visit Beastboy from time to time.

"I'm always here." Raven stated. Roxy chuckled lightly, though nothing was really funny. She took a seat beside the empath and starred at her green team mate. Roxy and Raven listen to the beeping of the heart moniter.

"Hey Raven, this may be a little personal but uh...i've been getting this feeling you may...like...him." Roxy tried to choose her words carefully, not wanting to upset her. The last thing she wanted to do was make her mad.

"Well...um-" Raven was inturrupted by a groan that came from below. The two girls exchanged glances and stared down at the green teen on the bed. Raven placed a hand on his bare hand. "Beastboy."

Beastboys eyes fluttered open.

Raven was immediently by his side, and Roxy was right there beside her.

"Ugh, where am I?" He asked. Raven smiled.

"Your home."

* * *

"So...Roxy is part of the team now?" Beastboy asked. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had came to see there friend finally awake.

"Yep." Roxy said excitedly.

"After Galtry was throan in jail, I asked her if she wanted to be an official member of the team and she agreed." Robin stated.

"Is...did anyone get hurt." Beastboy asked.

"Dude, you nearly died on us a couple of times and your worried about if anyone else was hurt?" Cybrg asked stunned.

"Yes, Raven couldnt stop crying." Starfire said innocently. "she thought every time there wasnt a beat on the moniter of heart you died."

"starfire." Raven growled.

"Yeah, but I hurt each one of you." Beastboy said sadly.

"Yeah, only to save me BB." Cyborg said.

"I should be the one appaligizing, i've given up on you to soon. I hope you can forgive me. I thought you had gone to the bad side. I was...wrong." Robin said.

"It's ok." Beastboy said. "this calles for a group hug!" He said with his arms open wide. He forgot that he was still hurt but hid it greatly. All the titans gathered in a circle and joined in on the hug. Everthing was back to normal and perfect. and they lived happily ever after.

Or did they?

* * *

**thank you all for reading. And happy holidays. the sequal should be up soon so stay toon!**

**review!**


End file.
